gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Convoy Conflict
Get on Lester's spare Follow Protect the in the convoy. Don't let any of them be destroyed. Protect the convoy from The Lost have set up a roadblock. Destroy the The have started moving again. Protect them. }} Convoy Conflict is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is given to Huang Lee by Lester Leroc. Description Huang meets with Lester Leroc, who says that he has yet to find the 'Fed rat'. Lester mention that The Angels of Death's leader's girlfriend, Meredith, must know something about that, but only the most respected members can talk with her. Because of that, Lester agreed to scort a convoy full of products for the AOD and he needs Huang's help to protect the convoy. Walkthrough Make sure to have an SMG before starting the mission. Hop in Lester's bike and follow him to the convoy. There will be two vans that must be protected. Follow them and soon, members of The Lost MC will start to attack. They will attack using motorcycles, vehicles and on foot. Just use the SMG and make sure to kill them fast before they cause too much damage to the vans. In the middle of the way, the attackers will make a blockade to stop the convoy, shoot the explosive barrel near the blockade to destroy it. After reaching their destination, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get on Lester's spare bike *Follow Lester *Protect the vans in the convoy. Don't let any of them be destroyed *Destroy the roadblock *The vans have started moving again. Protect them Mission Replay Description "Lester was accepted into the gang. Those dead beats must've been brain dead. We solved a serious problem the gang had, raising Lester's credibility enough to get close to the gang's boss's girl. He'd be able to find out from her if the gang had an FIB rat in their ranks." Trivia *While riding with Lester, you can push his bike into a nearby parking lot, getting him stuck. The game will then teleport Lester to the appropriate location *While protecting the vans, if you are in a vehicle, you can push the second van into a parking lot adjacent to the road. The mission will continue normally and you will only have to protect the first van, making it considerably easier to complete the mission. Gallery IMG_1678.PNG|Convoy Conflict Walkthrough ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Lester sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him at the drug store in East Island City ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Meeting Lester at the drug store. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Huang asks Lester about the Wonsu boss. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Lester thinks the A.O.D. leader's girlfriend knows about him. The problem is, only the most respected members can get near her. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Huang aks what he have to do for him this time. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Lester says he just need to protect some gear the gang has coming in. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Following Lester. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Lester and Huang arriving at Gantry Park to meet the A.O.D. members. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Protecting the A.O.D. vans from The Lost biker gang. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Driving trough Walton Lane in Meadows Park. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS10.jpg|The Lost biker gang have set up a roadblock and Huang must destroy it. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Using the explosive barrel to destroy the roadblock. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS12.jpg|The vans arriving at the A.O.D. hideout in Willis. ConvoyConflict-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Convoy Conflict es:Convoy Conflict pl:Convoy Conflict ru:Convoy Conflict Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions